


Love Me

by zubon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubon/pseuds/zubon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto loves Tsunade. But he knows he could never have a place inside her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I get this one right. I do not think that I am a talented writer, but I try. Hopefully, this turns out to be better than what I think it is. Well, if there are any mistakes, just tell me. Is it too cheesy?
> 
> I am not sure what this actually is. I am not good with empathizing with anyone's feelings so I do not feel emotions for anyone easily. But I do wish that I at least am not far off.

Naruto loved Tsunade; he really did.

His baa-chan protected him, saved his life, and gave him the First Hokage's precious necklace: something that Naruto knows Tsunade treasures with her life. Tsunade believes in his dream-no matter how far off it seemed-and even recommended him to be part of Shikamaru's team when she gave Shikamaru the mission to recruit ninjas and retrieve Sasuke before he joined Orochimaru.

Those were only a few things why Naruto loved her. Those things were what Naruto thought were actions his baa-chan had done that made her earn his trust. She valued her promises, supported his goals, and cared enough for him to depend on her.

The two may fight and get on each others' nerves at times, but Naruto knows that those are just parts that make his and his baa-chan's relationship different and exciting: memories that they both cherished and memories he believed his baa-chan thought endearing.

Naruto knew baa-chan loved him too, but he also knew that unlike his, her love was only conditional.

Tsunade may have not mentioned it to Naruto, but Naruto knows that he reminds her of her dead precious people Dan and Nawaki. Their dream to become Hokage, their will of fire, were the same with Naruto's own. Their determination, strength and perseverance: it was not hard to see her little brother and lover in Naruto.

If Naruto were to put on a mask and pretend to be someone else, would Tsunade still consider him? If he didn't say he wanted to be hokage, if he didn't care whether Tsunade accepted the position or not, would she still have loved him?

When Tsunade saw Naruto lying on the ground dying, did she see him for himself or the dying faces of her loved ones?

Tsunade was one of the legendary sannin. Compared to her, Naruto was nothing. Naruto was a worthless and untalented ninja; he would always be a burden. How could someone of her status ever accept trash like him unequivocally? Can she even see him at all?

Naruto already knew the answers to his questions, but he still refuses to recognize them, not only to suppress the pain he feels but to help contain the insanity that comes from the feeling of loneliness that threatens to invade his being.

Naruto only reminds Tsunade of her precious people, but he knows he could never replace them and have a true place inside her heart.


End file.
